1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid from nozzle openings, liquid ejecting head unit which includes the liquid ejecting head, and a liquid ejecting apparatus, and particularly relates to an ink jet type recording head which ejects ink as the liquid, an ink jet type recording head unit, and an ink jet type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type recording head which is an example of a liquid ejecting head has been proposed to include a head main body which ejects ink droplets from nozzle openings according to a pressure change of a pressure generation section, and a maintaining member which is adhered to a side opposite to a liquid ejecting surface on which the nozzle openings of the head main body are formed (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-62373).
However, there is a problem in that an adhesive which adheres the head main body and the maintaining member to each other allows permeation of moisture included in the ink and evaporation of the moisture included in the ink.
In addition, the problem exists not only in the ink jet type recording head, but also similarly in the liquid ejecting head unit which ejects liquid other than the ink.